


Adult Child

by lupinjoallen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Smut, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character, Transman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Sherlock is, without a doubt, the most childish man Y/N has ever met!





	Adult Child

“Neighbor?” Sherlock scowled.

 

Mrs. Hudson huffed, straightening her shirt. “Yes. A neighbor. I finally got the mold problem in A fixed. And he’s a polite young lad. You will not be bothering him.”

 

John raised an eyebrow. “Something you mind telling us, Mrs. Hudson?” He teased.

 

Mrs. Hudson blushed and huffed. “I don’t know what you’re implying, but I’d just rather him not be bothered. He’s a quiet boy and barely said a thing when I gave him the tour.”

 

“When did that happen?” Sherlock asked in shock.

 

“While you were working,” She sighed. “Honestly, Sherlock, things do happen when you’re not in this flat.”

 

Sherlock pouted as she left. He tapped his fingers then got up. “Sh--Where are you going?” John asked.

 

“To meet this neighbor. Need to make sure he’s not some spy.”

 

John sighed and followed to make sure Sherlock wouldn’t do anything. Sherlock had stopped suddenly and John looked around him to see a couch being slowly pulled into the flat, a low grunting escaping from it.

 

“Bloody--Oof!” The young man inside grumbled.

 

John glanced at Sherlock then stepped around him, taking an end of the sofa. “Got a grip?” He asked the new neighbor.

 

You looked up, doe eyes wide in surprise before nodding. “Yeah. On three?”

 

“Yep. One, two, three.” The two of you lifted the couch. “Where?”

 

“Window.” You grunted as you both awkwardly carried it to the window, pushing it against the wall. “Thank you,” You sighed in relief, smiling a bit.

 

“No problem. John Watson. Neighbor.”

 

“Oh, you’re one of the guys Mrs. Hudson said lives in B, right?” You asked, smiling a bit.

 

“He is, and so am I,” Sherlock said from the doorway. You blinked, blushing a bit. “Sherlock Holmes.” You introduced yourself quietly, Sherlock tilting his head. You vaguely heard John mutter, “Oh boy,” under his breath before Sherlock spoke again.

 

“Meek mannerisms suggest a rough home life. At the very least, one that has left you socially scarred. Your body language suggests you were often told to stay out of the way or otherwise keep quiet. On top of that, you’re convinced everyone immediately judges you on sight, though the reasoning is beyond me. You’re also adjusting to the country. American. How’s the work visa for you? Of course, you have a work visa. Student Visa was a maybe but looking at the furniture in here, most new, some old, you’ve recently graduated and come to England for work, thus, work visa.”

 

You smiled, nodding. “Impressive. I will actually be starting as a Forensics Analyst with the police. I think you say ‘Yard’, right?” You asked, looking at John. John nodded. “And the judgment on sight, well, comes when you’re trans.”

 

Sherlock blinked at that as John asked, “Really?”

 

“Coming up on two years of the shots. Which reminds me, I have to get the files to my new doctor. Thank you!” You said cheerily to Sherlock. Sherlock’s lip curled up in a small snarl as you made sure the documents were on the kitchen counter. “Just so I don’t forget,” You said to yourself. “Thank you again for helping with the couch, John. I really appreciate it.”

 

“No problem. Honestly, Mrs. Hudson warned him against bothering you, so naturally, he came to see you.”

 

You chuckled, smiling at Sherlock. “Not bothered at all.”

 

“Does it bother that you lie through your teeth?” Sherlock asked, tilting his head. You looked away as he said, “You’re an introvert, which is why you’ve been so quiet. You speak when spoken too only it seems. Unless you’re over-thanking someone. You tell us you’re not bothered but clearly, you are. So then, who are you, Y/N?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

You gulped, shaking a little. John glared at Sherlock. “We’re going to go back upstairs. Y/N, if you ever need anything, you can call on me,” He said before shoving Sherlock out. “Go, you dolt.” He huffed as he followed Sherlock back upstairs. “What was that?”

 

“I wanted to make him angry?” Sherlock asked as if it were obvious, but to him, it was.

 

“Why? He just got here. Why would you stress him out like that?”

 

“I want to see what happens when I push him beyond his limits,” Sherlock said. “Stress management is something most people cannot handle and, as is, the move itself will be a heavy factor in his stress. So, why not add more?”

 

John sighed, rubbing his face. “Sherlock...no.”

 

That didn’t stop Sherlock though. The next day, while John was going out for groceries, Sherlock decided to play the violin extra loud, thinking it might grate on your ears. Instead, he heard a soft rapping. He smirked, opening the door. “Ah, Y/N. Hello?”

 

“Was that you playing?” You asked curiously. Sherlock blinked as your eyes gleamed with adoration. Slowly he nodded. “That...Wow! I never knew you were a player! I--Come over! We should absolutely do a duet!” You insisted before bounding down the stairs. “Bring the fiddle, man!” You called up before disappearing into your flat.

 

Sherlock frowned and huffed as he went back into his flat, sliding on his shoes. He briefly wondered why he brought his instrument into your apartment. Moreso, he wondered what you’d meant by a duet. It was answered when he came in, seeing you plug in an electric piano.

 

You beamed at him. “Hey. It’s not as classy as an actual piano, but it’s gotten me through a few years.” You flicked the power button and play a few chords testingly.

 

Sherlock frowned. “It’s dying.”

 

You sighed softly. “Yeah, but with the right love--” You played a short verse and smiled softly to him. “--it can still sing beautifully.” You hummed. “Do you know that song Say Something?”

 

“I’ve heard it. I know the song...This is what you suggest?”

 

“Why not?” You sat down. You looked at Sherlock. He nodded. You began the intro before he slowly drew his bow over the strings.

 

As the song continued, Sherlock watched you. Your eyes were focused on the keys as he played in tandem with you, watching the way you carefully played. He then watched your face shifting as you played. You were an emotional player it seemed. The words flew through his head, making him frown. He realized he stopped playing and simply listened to you as you pressed your fingers into the keys easily. The way you played was clear this was an arrangement you’d composed of your own design.

 

When you finally finished, you blinked and frowned. “Why’d you stop?” You asked.

 

“You were hurt by someone you loved,” He said simply. “It makes sense, now. You’re afraid to get close again. What was it? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Family?”

 

“Sherlock, please--” You whispered, but he continued.

 

Sherlock set his violin down. “Your fingers were careful as you played. You don’t want to lose your keyboard. Why?” He walked closer to you. “Tell me, Y/N. Why do you keep quiet, even when you’re alone? What are you afraid of?”

 

You blinked and stood. “Leave, Sherlock. Now.” Sherlock frowned, surprised by your aggression. “Just...go.”

 

Sherlock frowned. “I want answers. I don’t like when someone keeps them from me--”

 

“Maybe I am quiet because I chose to be. Hm? Maybe I enjoy the silence. Maybe the noise frightens me because every time I spoke at home, my father would beat me. My mother--Ha! She thought she could beat the trans out of me. Swore up and down she only had one son. And you know what happened? They kicked me out. Are you happy, Sherlock? You have your answers. Go.”

 

Sherlock opened his mouth and you picked up his violin, shoving it against his chest as you snarled, “Go!”

 

Sherlock stumbled out when you shoved him out of your flat and slammed the door shut.  He blinked, trying to decipher what’d just happened before he made his way up to the flat.

 

“There you are! Where the hell were you?” John asked, sighing in relief.

 

Sherlock figured John thought he was getting high. So, he told him, “At Y/N’s.”

 

John groaned. “Why were you bothering him?”

 

“He invited me over.”

 

John gaped. “He...Wait. Violin. Were you...playing music with him?”

 

“Of course I was,” Sherlock huffed. “What else would I be doing? Snogging him?” John blinked and Sherlock blushed. “Well, I wasn’t.”

 

“I didn’t say you were,” John said with a smirk.

 

“You’re smirking! I don’t have any form of affection towards him!”

 

“Aw, why not?” John snickered.

 

“Because he’s...Aggravating! How is it he can be so nice! It’s obvious someone has wronged him so terribly that the mention of it can easily throw him off the rails! So why? Why is he nice? It’s so...so…”

 

“Attractive?” John offered.

 

Sherlock let out a breath. “Yes,” He confessed, looking to John. “Dammit. I have...a crush on him. I don’t know what the hell to do and--” Sherlock blinked, seeing John’s amused face and he sighed. “He’s standing right behind me, isn’t he?”

 

“Oh yeah,” John chuckled.

 

Sherlock gulped and turned, seeing you staring at him in shock as you held his bow in your hands. “You...uhm…”

 

“I’ll be out then,” John said, grabbing his coat and squeezing past you. He whispered something to you and you blushed as he left.

 

Sherlock gulped and timidly took the bow. “Thank you,” He mumbled.

 

A long silence settled and you slowly laughed. “Did you really do that school boy thing?”

 

“What?”

 

“When boys who like a girl bully the girl?” You joked. Sherlock blinked and smiled, rubbing his neck. “You’re a child, Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock smiled a bit, blushing as he looked at you. “You’re not a girl. You’re a handsome young man,” He said.

 

You blushed and smiled shyly. “It...was a boyfriend. Right before I moved...He said he couldn’t handle having me overseas and me being trans was too weird for him,” You sighed. Sherlock frowned. “He said he wasn’t gay and I didn’t count as a boyfriend and...well, some awful things were said on my end, too.”

 

Sherlock watched you for a moment and kissed you. You blinked in surprise before slowly kissing back. “Y/N, you are perfect. You are quite open with yourself, even if you hate to be,” He whispered against your lips.

 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed against him. “Fuck, Sherlock,” You giggled as his hands roamed your back. “Trying to seduce me?”

 

“Maybe,” He chuckled, kissing you again as he lifted you. He sat on the couch, keeping you in his lap. You shifted, making him groan as his cock hardened in his pants. “Fuck, sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” You whispered, grinding down. Sherlock groaned and kissed you again. You moaned and sucked gently on his lip as you adjusted, feeling him against your sweats now. You rubbed yourself along his length, whining a bit.

 

“Not sure which I’d like better; burying myself in you or you fucking me senseless.”

 

“We can try both later,” You whispered, kissing him. “I wanna see if I can make you cum in your pants.” You punctuated your point when you rutted against him. Upon his whine, you whispered, “Punishment for making me cry.”

 

Sherlock moaned softly. “Yes, Sir.” He bucked his hips up, gripping your hips as you pushed against him. “How are you like this?”

 

“Like what? Horny? You started it by kissing me,” You muttered as you kissed his neck. Sherlock grunted at that, making you smile. “You like that?”

 

“Yes,” Sherlock moaned as you began to roll your hips quickly against him. He whined and moaned as the fabric of his boxers rubbed against him, the pressure quickly building up. “Shit, Y/N!” He moaned.

 

“Already?” You hummed, kissing his ear. You carefully slid a finger past his lips as he panted, shaking as he was so close. “Come on, Sherlock. Show me the face you make when you orgasm.”

 

Sherlock moaned as you locked eyes with him, taking a second finger into his mouth as he bucked his hips up. He sucked hard on your fingers as he orgasmed, holding your wrist and moaning lowly. You bit your lip, grinding down on him to work him through it.

 

You carefully removed your fingers and kissed him again, coaxing him into calming down. Once he caught his breath, you cupped his face. “You okay?” Sherlock nodded, blushing a bit as you smirked. “Definitely gonna have fun torturing you,” You teased.

 

Sherlock smiled. “If it pleases you...I’ll definitely try to piss you off more then.” You laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
